


Operation Seven Minutes in Heaven

by chronometer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronometer/pseuds/chronometer
Summary: There's a secret meeting of Britannian military and nobles taking place at Ashford Academy. Kallen Kouzuki has sniffed them out and is requesting backup from a Black Knight Operative. They both uncover more than a future plot against Area 11.
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Operation Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic and wanted to base it on one of my favorite unsung best girls.

I stepped on to the campus, straightening my blazer and tie. The crest of the Ashford Academy glared in my face, an ostentatious display of arrogance and pride that left no doubt to its Britannian roots. And if the crest didn’t make you think that, then the campus itself did. It’s like the Brittanian’s ensured that no semblance of Japan’s culture remained in the heart of their largest city. These reminders kept me focussed on what I was doing here and the reasons I risked my life. I’m sure this also had the same effect on the agent I was here to contact. An operative whose cover was attending this same academy.

I glanced at my watch every few seconds, waiting for them to show. There was a bit of anticipation on my part. Word of her exploits had reached far and wide even though the resistance cells worked in the dark from each other. But her accomplishments were so outlandish that there was no way to keep it quiet.

Students walked carefree, oblivious to the poverty and depression that was only a stone throw from the Academy grounds. Soon enough, we'll strike back at the Empire and remove their presence from all foreign shores.

Chattering caught my attention. A group of students left a building. A Britannian girl with blonde hair kept crossing the campus with a retinue. I mentally reviewed the file I'd received before arriving and recognized the lead girl. She was Milly Ashford, head of the student council. I scanned the other council member faces until the one I had come for appeared. 

A red-haired council member who walked at the rear, her head down and face demure. I could see that she fooled the students. But I noticed the darting eyes, taking in her surroundings and studying everything within sight. She moved with a confidence that no forced stooped shoulders could hide. Instead of trailing the council, she looked more like a predator, stalking a prey that hadn't realized they were already out of time. And just like a predator, she recognized another.

Her gaze slid across the quad until focusing on me. I didn’t acknowledge her, just holding her eyes until she broke contact and told her goodbyes to the council. As soon as they moved out of sight and no other students were around, she brought her shoulders back and sauntered over while running her hands in her hair, transforming it from a sullen, straight-laced bob to a style that matched the fierceness in her walk.

“Careful Ms. Kouzuki. I’d hate for you to blow your cover.” She gave me a smirk. 

“Oh please. And you calling me Kouzuki isn't blowing it?” I gave an embarrassed nod while grimacing. What a stupid mistake.

"Apologies. I'm not used to interacting with other operatives. Especially not in the field," I said sheepishly. "So, how’d you know I was the contact?" I asked, trying to ignore my idiocy. 

“Please. All you military idiots think a change of clothes is enough to make you blend in?” 

Before I could dwell on her answer, Kallen turned around and I couldn’t help but catch the smell of her hair. An ache hits me right in the gut. I lost myself in the moment before shaking my head. What the hell was that? I shake it off. Kallen’s steps take her farther away and I hurry to catch up.

“I’m surprised someone showed up so fast. I’d only learned about the meeting this morning and figured I’d need to take care of this on my own.”

“Just arrived in-country and haven’t even debriefed yet,. Just my good luck that I was the closest for the assist.”

“Ah, thought you may have hurried over because you knew you’d have to help a cute girl.” She teased. “I know the toll that being on a long mission can take on someone.”

"I could say the same to you. You've been undercover here for a while yourself."

But before I could tease her farther out, she threw an arm in front of me. 

“That’s them!” she hissed as she pulled my sleeve to get down behind a planter box. I looked towards the far end of the campus and made out what looked like Brittanian diplomats and some military men unable to hide their training in civilian clothes. My face turned red again, and I felt Kallen’s elbow dig into my side. 

I playfully knocked it aside and met her eyes as she looked at me with raised eyebrows and the biggest, I told you so, shit-eating grin, Id ever seen. 

My heart did a few backflips. 

The group of men soon moved out of sight and we were up and running. “I have a pretty good idea of where they’re headed.”

I didn’t bother to ask questions and just followed her deeper into the campus, pausing every so often to make sure we didn’t run into the group. Thankfully, we didn’t see many students as we moved to a more neglected area of the campus. 

“I found out about this not too long ago. I was looking for somewhere I could stash my gear nearby and found some Brittanians scurrying around back here like the cockroaches they are. Once I had time to ID them, I learned they were elite suppression team members and local officials.”

“Well, that’s a few groups of people that’d have nothing nice to talk about.”

“Here we are.” Kallen yanked a side door open to a wing of classrooms that looked like they had left it off the groundskeepers budget. I’d have doubted Kallen’s information, but the smattering of footprints in the dusty floor matched up with her observations.

“I’m not sure which room they’ll use.” Kallen rifled through her bag and held out an assortment of listening gear. “I figured we’d have time to bug all the rooms.”

Moving back to the entrance, I took a peak. There was no one in sight but the icy feeling running down my spine was all I needed to know that we didn’t have that kind of time.

Kallen still held out the equipment, unsure of what to do next. I spun around, taking in the long hallway. Moving down the hallway, I fixed my eyes on the ground. Kallen’s footprints were easy to make out in the dust and I’d be sure to remind her how easy they stood out to someone who was looking. 

On my first sweep, three doors showed signs of being used judging the disturbance in the dust. After inspecting the doors I waved my hand to Kallen and when she came over, I looked over the offered equipment and found something suitable. 

I entered and placed the device above a ceiling tile. The tingling feeling increased, and I jumped down and out of the room just as we could hear voices near the wing entrance. 

Kallen moved to another door just across from the classroom and we hurried inside. The voices were just outside the hallway as the door shut behind us. We found ourselves in a supply closet. The only light we had came through a vent in the door and we had no choice but to stand straight up, face to face. Kallen’s breath tickled my collar bone. 

The door to the wing banged open and the sound of combat boots and wingtips filled the air.

“We really need to stop meeting in this shit hole.” 

“What are you talking about? This is Ashford Academy. One of the best examples of Brittania’s dominance.”

“If that’s the case, then why do you still allow the elevens to attend? We’re here to plan against their open rebellion and yet we provide their education! I say there is nothing to plan. We should exterminate the lot of them and be done with this.”

I could feel the atmosphere thicken as the group stopped just outside. Kallen’s breath stopped as those words hung in the air.

“Yes, well that’s just a reminder to thank the Emperor you’re not in charge here. Now let’s just finish this meeting and be on our way.”

The door to the classroom I’d bugged opened, and the party filled in, the voices becoming muffled as it closed behind them.

I didn’t dare open the door, so I dropped down to see if I could make anything out through the closet door vent. My face had no choice but to run down the front of Kallen’s uniform as I had no room to back away. My head once again filled with her smell, a hint of sweat to it now as the closet heated up from our bodies. I could feel the sweat starting to run down my back as well. 

“You couldn’t pick a smaller closet?”

“Choices are limited if you hadn’t noticed. But since you mention it, How about you stop breathing for a bit. The humidity outside is bad enough.” 

“You know, I could. I’ve trained for it. I might just do so since you keep talking with that breath.” 

That got her to be quiet, and I looked out of the vent. Two guards stood across the hall from us, stationed outside the classroom. Far enough that our whispering wouldn’t be heard, but there was no way we could make an escape till they were well away from here. 

“Better get comfortable. We’re stuck here until the meeting is over,” I whispered. Now that I’d made the comment I was now self conscious about my breath and so turned my head to the side as I began to stand up. I almost made it all the way up before my face brushed against something soft. 

Kallen’s sharp breath let me know what it was.

“Sorry.” I murmured while leaning back, giving each other as much room as possible. It wasn’t much since our legs still touched.

“It’s fine. Not like there’s room to complain about it.”

We stood silent, not knowing what to do as we waited for them to finish.

Kallen broke the awkward silence first. 

“My breath doesn’t stink, right? You’d tell me if it did?”  
I gave a low chuckle, relaxing a bit. “No. It doesn’t. But it got you to be quiet, didn’t it?

Kallen’s hand snuck inside my jacket and she gave me a soft pinch. “Ow. Are you trying to draw their attention?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You were being an ass and I’m trying to not think about being inside of here. I’m not very fond of small and enclosed spaces.”

“So I need to distract you, right?” Thoughts of what that could mean flashed through my mind. I tried to push thoughts of her standing here in an academy skirt from my mind. Maybe a story would be better? 

“The mission before I came here had me in a tight spot not unlike this one. Trade out the closet for a banquet table and Ashford Academy for the Brittanian Emperor’s palace.”

“Wait, you were inside his palace?” 

“Someone has to contact all of our agents abroad. Some information can’t be passed easily, and it needs a personal touch.”

“A personal touch?” Her hand brushed against mine in the dark. Not moving away. “Do you mind? Like I said. I don’t like enclosed spaces.” I answered by grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze. She then entwined her fingers within mine. Her hands were soft and lightly damp, no doubt a result of her nervousness. I forget how often I’ve found myself near the enemy that it could rattle other operatives.

“Hey, I made it here, and look.” I pulled her hand to my chest. “Does it feel like I’m worried?” Her fingers gripped me and my nose tickled from her hair as she shook her head. “This isn’t as bad as before. For one main reason.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“The company is a million times better.” I lifted a hand to her hair, brushing the wild strands back from her face. She moved forward, her chest bumping into me. There was no awkwardness now. Just a feeling of yearning as she placed her head under my chin.

The smell of her filled the air and made my head swim. The heat inside the closet rising. I lowered my head near the side of hers and my hand exposed just the top of her ear and I placed the smallest kiss on top.

A rush of heat came over Kallen that I could feel through her touch and then I felt soft lips play against the bare skin around my collar bone. 

We both turned our heads towards the other and found lips waiting. Unsure of how forward to be, I struggled to keep my movements quiet.  
Kallen didn’t seem to share the same concern as her kisses were firm and hungry. I allowed myself to do the same. So much time spent behind enemy lines and I had a hard time remembering the last time someone had touched me in this way. 

My hand wrapped around Kallen’s hip, bringing her in tighter where there was no doubt she could feel my hardness against her. And she reacted, rolling her hip as if battling the clothes between us. I moaned involuntarily through our kiss and we both backed away in the darkness, listening for some reaction from the guards. My heart pounded in my chest. What kind of professional am I? Since I’d met Kallen, I’d been off of my game.

Kallen wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “I should check,” she mouthed without sound. I just nodded in reply as I could barely stop myself from kissing her again. Those guards would’ve reacted by now if they’d heard. I let go of her waist as she dropped down for her view through the vent.

“You won’t believe this.” She whispered. “They have headphones in and are watching videos.” I guess I shouldn’t feel too bad about being distracted if that's the enemy. But still I had to be better and keep focus on the mission at hand.

And that went out the window when her fingers traced the outline of my cock, stroking it from the outside. I was nearly in pain from being constrained in this academy uniform. Thankfully her hand ran to my belt. 

I did the same to Kallen. Taking my hand from her fiery hair and moving to her shirt buttons. My mouth followed close behind as I kissed along her collar bone. 

With belt undone, Kallen lowered my zipper and freed me. I watched as she wrapped fingers around my girth and she looked at me with only lust in her eyes.

I finished with her shirt and it gathered around her she stood in her bra, hand never moving away from her strokes. I pulled down her bra so I could lean forward and let my tongue move to her nipples, letting them harden under my touch. Soft moans escaped her lips, and she lowered her head to bite down on my ear and her hand pumped faster.

With my mouth busy up top, I slid a free hand between her thighs. Her legs opened ever so slightly to let me have better access and I could feel the inviting heat of her sex.

I slid her panties to the side and let my fingers enter her folds, another level of warmth waiting within. The gasp she let loose brought a smile to my face as my fingers played. Her hand stopped stroking my shaft. She tightened her grip and used it to pull me closer to her. 

“Fuck me,” she said lustily in my ear. 

I reached another degree of hardness and didn’t waste any time at her order. I picked her up with both hands cupped around her ass, letting my fingers go wide to grab as much as I could. I leaned forward to let her back rest against the wall and rolled her hips forward to the edge of a table. 

She opened her legs farther and I took the invitation. I pushed myself inside of her and there was no other thought in my mind outside of where our bodies intertwined. 

Kallen rocked forward along my length, hungry for the friction between us and I closed my eyes as she ground herself along every ridge of mine.

I put my hand over her mouth and to stifle her moans of pleasure but instead took it as an opportunity as she turned her head, taking two fingers into her mouth, her tongue and lips dancing around them.

The sensations would put me over the edge before I was ready, so I eased my cock out and used my hand with fingers in her mouth, moving her back against the wall and then started to thrust and build a rhythm. Kallen’s body eased into a relaxed position and let me grab a leg as she propped her other against the door frame. Her eyes were half-closed in ecstasy and I felt ready to pull out. As if reading my thoughts her legs snapped shut around my waist trapping me tight.

“I want it inside me.”

I fell forward and moaned as I bit her shoulder and came inside her, any thoughts to being heard dashed as I felt her climax match mine and our bodies melted into the other.

Sounds of movement from the meeting room came through the door. I planted my arms to the wall on both sides of Kallen and I brought one to her cheek and she laid snuggled into it. My thumb rested on her lips as I listened to the sounds outside but still not wanting to remove myself from this moment.

“Make sure you don’t miss the window. You pull this off and we’ll put an end to the Eleven resistance.”

Their footsteps receded and ended when the door to the wing slammed shut. I pulled my clothes on. I glimpsed briefly what ran down her leg and I felt my cock stir as  
Kallen stood to pull her leggings up in one motion. She put her discarded panties in her jacket pocket. Kallen cleared her throat, catching me staring, a smirk on her face.

“Come on now, soldier. Time to go back to work.”

“Unfortunately,” I sighed. I finished buttoning my pants and looked up to see her staring with a far off look while she chewed her bottom lip. Her beauty struck me once again. I didn’t know how to interrupt her reverie so I pushed the door open and looked into the hall. “All clear out here.” I looked back, and she still seemed unwilling to meet my gaze.

“Well let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time. Let’s grab what we came for.” 

“I wouldn’t say wasted, but, okay,” she muttered and brushed past me to head into the meeting room. 

She returned with the recording device in hand and placed it in mine. I noticed that her hair had fallen back down to the sides. Straight and lifeless.

“So is this where you take off on this mission by yourself now that you’ve gotten what you came for?”

A smile crept upon my lips. “What I came for huh. So that’s what’s bothering you?”

A look I didn’t think she had crossed her face. She shyly shrugged. She had to be making herself as cute as possible on purpose.

“Well it’d help to have some firepower on standby. Something a Knightmare could provide would be what I’m looking for. Know anyone that could supply that?”

She was all smiles for a second before regaining her cool. “Ya, I may know someone. You need anything else?”

“What else you got?”

She smirked, tied up her hair again and then reached into a pocket. She palmed whatever it was and placed it in my hand. Her balled up panties lay in my palm. 

I tried to keep the smile off my face as I stuffed the gift into my pocket. “Well I guess that covers everything then. Come on, Kouzuki, let's go.”


End file.
